Bless The Broken Road
by JonasBigTime0916
Summary: It's Three years later, and the entire gang is at Troy's house for a Christmas Eve party, and Troy has finally decided it's time to ask Gabriella a very important question. What's that question? and What's her answer?
1. The Start Of Something New

**(A/N: Here's my second story, it's another one shot, but I might continue it if you really want me too! Oh I don't own the _Bless the Broken Road_ it's by Rascal Flatts, or anything in this story. Now, on with the story.)**

It's three years later, and the entire gang is in college at Duke. They were on their winter break, and Troy's parents were having their annual Christmas Eve Party. Everyone was there, and having a great time. Gabriella was sitting on the couch in Troy's living room in the same red dress that she was wearing while singing "We're All In This Together," talking with Ms. Darbus, while Troy was standing against the wall just thinking, while reaching to his pants pocket to make sure that small box was still there. Chad came up behind him and said "So man, are you ready to do this? Everyone knows what to do, so just give us the sign when you're ready." "Chad, do you think this is a good idea? Maybe I should wait until we finish college. What if she says no? I'll feel like an idiot for doing this in front of everyone and then having her say that we're too young or something like that." Chad just looked at Troy and chuckled and then replied "Come on Troy, you know just as well as I do that Gabi won't say no. She loves you, and has since our junior year in High School. Troy, just have confidence man, you'll do great!" As Chad walked away, Troy thought to himself _I really hope that she says yes, I really love her._ Just as that thought cleared his mind, Troy got Kelsi's attention, who was talking with Taylor, and gave her the "signal" and she excused herself and slowly walked over to the piano that was sitting in the Bolton's living room. Chad and Taylor entered the living room and got everyone's attention, and Taylor then said, "How's everyone tonight? Well, we thought that it would be a great idea for Troy and Gabriella to sing us a song, so how about it guys?" The next thing that Gabriella knew was Kelsi starting to play the song by Rascal Flatts, "Bless The Broken Road" and she saw Troy coming towards her with a microphone in his hand. They had once before, broken up the song so that it was a duet, and Troy started singing.

(A/N: Troy is **Bold**, Gabriella is regular, and both is _Italics_)

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

_  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

**I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**  
_But you just smile and take my hand_  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

During the course of the song, Troy had led Gabi to the front of the fireplace so she was facing it, and just as the song was ending, the guys from the Wildcat Basketball team, got in a certain order on the fireplace. When the song was over, everyone burst into applause, and cheers. Troy knelt down one knee, and took Gabriella's hand in his and then started talking. "Gabriella, we've been together since our junior year in high school. If I had never met you on that cold New Years Eve at the Ski Lodge, I know that I would have never auditioned for the winter Musical, and I know that I would have never started to sing, or even let myself believe that I could sing. You changed me for the better, and not a day goes by that I don't think about the day we met. The guy at the Ski Lodge who forced us to sing together had said 'Someday, Someday you might thank me for this'. He had no idea how much I need to thank him for bringing you into my life. You are my world Gabi, and without you in my life, I have no idea where I would be today. You complete me Gabi, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you Gabriella Montez…" And as if on cue, the guys on the fireplace opened their jackets and revealed the words…

M-A-R-R-Y

M-E?

At that moment, Troy pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Gabriella just stood there, amazed that he would to through all of this and make this so beautiful, she could barely breathe. "Gabi, before you answer, I just want you to know, that I don't care what your answer is, I will still love you, but just remember that if you turn me down, it would be in front of my family and friends, and I don't' think you want to do that." Troy said, with a some what of a chuckle. Gabi was just staring down at him, completely breathless, until she finally said, "Troy Bolton, how on earth could you possible think that I would say no? I love you too!" With that said, Troy very gently slid the ring on her finger, which fit perfectly, and looked beautiful, jumped up from his knees, and gave her a very sweet passionate kiss. As they kissed, the entire party of people erupted into cheers, and even the girls, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sarpay, and even Gabriella and Troy's mothers started to cry. As Troy and Gabi slowly pulled away, with their foreheads still touching, he looked into her deep brown eyes, while she looked back into his bright blue eyes, and he said "Gabi, I love you, you just made me the happiest and luckiest man alive." Gabi smiled her award winning smile and replied, "I love you too, Troy, and you made me the happiest and luckiest girl alive as well." With that they kissed again, and as they did they heard Kelsi on the piano again, playing the opening chords to **_Start of Something New_**. Troy placed a very protective arm around his fiancé's waist as he started to sing.

(A/N: Troy is **Bold**, Gabriella is regular, and both is _Italics_)

**Livin' in my own world,**

**Didn't understand,**

**That anything can happen,**

**When you take a chance,**

I never believed in,

What I couldn't see,

I never opened my heart,

**Ohh **

To all the possibilities,

_I know…_

That something has changed,

_Never felt this way,_

And right here tonight,

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart, _

_The start of something new,_

**Oh Yeah,**

**Now who'd ever thought that**

_We'd both be here tonight?_

Oh **Yeah**

And my world looks so much brighter (**brighter, brighter**)

With you by my side

_I know, _

_That something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_I know it for real,_

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you oh,_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new_

**I never knew that it could happen,**

**Till it happened to me oh yeah,**

I didn't know it before,

But now it's easy to see, oh

_That it's the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you oh,_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes, _

_I feel in my heart,_

_That it's the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you oh_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart_

The start of something new,

**The start of something new,**

_The start of something…new._

And so it begins, The Start Of Something New for both Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton.

(A/N: Well, there it is, my new fan fiction. It's only supposed to be a one shot, but if a lot of people want me to continue it, then I just might! Well, Peace out!)


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Since most of the reviews that I got wanted me to continue, I have decided that I am going to continue my story. I probably won't be able to update very much because of school, softball, and homework, until my Spring Break the 2nd week in April, but when I do, it will definitely be good. I'm in the process of writing the second chapter, I'm not very happy with it, but it goes good with my story. I hope to have it up within the next week or so. Hope you like it!

Keri


	3. The Parents Conversation

**Alright everybody, here's the next chapter…hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: **

**The Parents Conversation**

The next few hours went by pretty quickly, and everyone was starting to leave, well except Gabi and her mother. Ever since Gabi and Troy started dating, both families had spent every Christmas and New Years together, and this one was no different. While Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and Ms. Montez were cleaning up, Troy took Gabriella out to the front porch and sat down on the porch swing and wrapped a blanket around each other. Meanwhile, inside the three parents were talking about their children's engagement. "You know, to tell you the truth, I thought that Troy would have asked Gabi to marry him about two years ago. I didn't think he was going to wait this long," Jack stated while looking at his wife and Ms. Montez. "I agree with you Jack, I thought he would have asked her already as well," Ms. Montez said. "They really are great together, aren't they?" Mrs. Bolton (Sarah) asked.

Jack replied without even taking a second to think about it, and said, "They are perfect together, and they make each other happy. Although sometimes I don't act like it, all I care about is my only son being happy, and Gabi makes him happy. Before they met, I thought that Troy couldn't play basketball any better, but boy was I wrong. The effect that she has on him is incredible! Whenever she watches a game of his, he's playing for her, not to win. I'm soo happy that he met her. She also showed him another side to himself that he knew he had, but was afraid to show because he was afraid of what his friends would have thought. Troy couldn't have found a more wonderful girl. They were made for each other." By Jack saying this, he received looks from both women that were surprised. "I always thought that you objected to Troy and Gabi," Sarah said. "At first I did, but then I realized how much happier he was, and knew that he loved her, and when he threatened to give up basketball for her, I knew that she was the most important thing in his life." "Wow Jack, out of the four years that I've known you, I never would have thought you would say that," Ms. Montez (Karen) said. "You know, Troy had a great effect on Gabi as well. We had moved a few times, and just as Gabi would start to get used to a place we would have to leave. She was afraid to get close to anyone, but Troy showed her that things would still be the same even if they were on different sides of the country. Gabriella used to be at all her old school the "freaky math girl" but when she met Troy, that all changed. She always used to sing, until her father died about a year and a half before we moved to Albuquerque. When her dad died, she stopped singing, and all she did was school work, or read, until Troy anyway. I've never seen her so happy, he completely changed her life, and I am grateful for having such a great boy in my daughters life. It's amazing how two totally different people from two completely different worlds make each other whole. They were made for one another, and the love that they have will never end, nothing will be able to tear them apart," Karen explained. Sarah then added, "Not only did they change each other, but they also turned East High upside down. Now, there's not one clique, or social group that doesn't involve everyone. They're a legend at East High, and proved that anyone can do anything and that no one should be afraid to try something new." With that said, the three adults walked over to the window, and watched Troy and Gabriella together. They were just sitting there holding each other close, looking at the stars, not saying anything, while saying everything.

**Well, there you go…Chapter 2! Hope you liked it. I forgot to mention in Chapter 1 that everyone's in their sophomore years of college, and are all 20. I thought this chapter should be about what their parents thought. It's not the greatest, but it works. Chapter 3 should be up soon…anyone that has any ideas for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated; I have some, but not many. Please review! Thanks!**

**Keri**


	4. Christmas Day

**Here's chapter 3! I should be able to update a lot this upcoming week, because I'm on spring break, so watch out for new chapters!**

Chapter 3:

Christmas Day

It was 6:30 on Christmas morning, and everyone was still sleeping, Jack and Sarah in their room, Karen in the guest room, and Troy and Gabi in Troy's room. Troy was sound asleep that was until Gabi leaned over and kissed him. He had a smile on his face when he opened his eyes, until he looked at the clock.

"Gabi, its only 6:30 in the morning, go back to sleep." She just looked at him and wined with a little kid voice, "Awe, but Troy, its Christmas morning." He just laughed then kissed her forehead and replied, "Alright Gab, let's go wake up or parents."

With that they both got out of bed, and walked down the hallway first to Karen's room. They didn't even bother knocking on the door, they just walked in. Gabi slowly walked over to where her mom was sleeping leaving a laughing Troy in the doorway.

As she approached her mother's bed, she started poking her and said with a cheery voice, "Mamí, wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

She looked back at Troy who was laughing to himself and he just shook his head at her. _'You would think she's a 5 year old'_ Troy thought to himself.

After annoying her mother for about 3 minutes she woke up and said, "Alright míja, I'll be out in a minute, why don't you and Troy go wake up Jack and Sarah?" She nodded while walking up to Troy, grabbing his hand, and walking to his parents' room.

Again, they didn't even bother knocking, just walked in. When the two of them walked in, they were surprised to see that both Jack and Sarah already awake just lying in bed.

It was now 6:50 and Sarah said to both of them, "We've been waiting for you two, is Karen awake yet?" "Yes Mrs. Bolton, my mom's awake; she said she would meet us downstairs." "Gabriella, I've told you many times before, please call me Sarah. Why don't you and Troy go wait for the 3 of us downstairs? We'll be down in a few minutes."

Although the question was directed towards Gabriella, Troy answered, "Alright mom, we'll be waiting very impatiently."

Now that Troy was wide awake, he was just as excited about it being Christmas Day as Gabriella was. As the two exited the room, Troy wrapped his arm around his fiancé's waist.

Jack looked at Sarah and laughed, "Jeez, they're 20 years old, the way that they're acting; you would think that the two of them are 5!" Sarah too laughed and replied, "Awe Jack, they're still young, let them have their fun, because I bet in the near future they'll be the ones getting woken up at 6:30 on Christmas morning."

Downstairs, Troy and Gabi had Christmas music playing, while making a fresh pot of coffee for their parents.

As Gabriella went to reach for the coffee cups, she stopped to admire the beautiful diamond ring on her left hand. As she was looking at it, she thought back to the night before and a tear fell from her eye. Troy noticed this and immediately stopped what he was doing and went over to her.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" "It's nothing Troy, I'm fine, really," she answered him sweetly; although he knew she was lying, while anyone else wouldn't. "Gabi, you know you can't lie to me right, please tell me what's wrong," he replied, he hated to see her cry.

"Troy, it's nothing bad, honest. It was a happy tear, remembering what you said to me last night while you proposed. It was the sweetest, most caring romantic thing anyone could have done. It was absolutely perfect," she replied to him.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and puller her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest, while he placed his chin on the top of her head, and then whispered in her ear, "Everything that I said last night I meant. Gabi you mean the world to me I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't been forced to sing that New Years Eve almost 5 years ago. That guy doesn't know how much I need to thank him for bringing you into my life. Gabi, I love you I have since the first time I saw you, and I always will." "I love you too, Troy."

What the couple didn't know was that their parents had been in the kitchen doorway watching and listening to them the entire time. They didn't notice until Karen said, "Come on you two lovebirds, let's open the presents."

**About 2 hours later…**

Everyone had finished opening their gifts, or so they thought. "I'll be right back, dad can you come here for a minute please?" Troy asked and his father followed. "Troy, what's up?" his dad asked. "I wanted to ask your opinion on something. I bought these for Gabi, what do you think of them, do you think she'll like them?"

Troy handed him a small box with a pair of diamond earrings and a heart shaped locket with a diamond in the middle. His dad opened the locket, and inside was a picture of Troy and Gabriella together at the after party after the triple win their junior year at East High. Then on the other side there was an engraving that said…_'TB + GM  Always'_ His father just looked at him and grinned.

"Troy, Gabriella will love them, but where did you get the money to pay for the earrings, locket, and the ring?" his dad asked, very curious about how his son could pay for that. "Well dad, you know the money I have been saving since senior year for my trip to Rome with Gabriella? Well, I decided that Gabi was way more important, and I used that money to buy her the ring, locket, and the earrings," Troy answered,_ 'and also something else that you don't know about, dad.' _Troy thought to himself.

Meanwhile back in the living room, the three women were talking when Gabi blurted out, "I wonder what's taking so long?" Just as Gabriella said this, Troy and his father walked back into the living room. Troy walked over and sat down next to Gabi on the couch. "Gabi, you know I love you right? Well, this is for you," he said as he handed her the little box. She knew it couldn't be a ring because he had proposed last night. As she opened the box, you could see her eyes light up. "Troy…

**Well, there you go…chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	5. The Surprise

Chapter 4:

The Surprise

"Tory, these are absolutely beautiful! I love them!" she exclaimed as she gave him a huge hug, and then a kiss.

Troy just smiled at her and replied, "That's not all Gabi, there's still one more thing." She looked him, "Troy, you didn't have to get me all of this. You proposed on Christmas Eve with a beautiful ring, game me diamond earrings, and a locket, what more could you have possibly gotten?" "You'll see" was all that he said as he left the living room.

When Troy returned, he had an envelope in his hand, as he sat down next to Gabi. He handed it to her, with a kiss on the lips, and then a whisper in her ear, "I love you Gabriella Montez, always and forever."

As she opened the envelope, her mother, Jack and Sarah anxiously waiting to see what's inside, she pulled out 9 plane tickets to Colorado. "Troy, 9 tickets to Colorado?" "Yeah, I wanted to take you back to the place where we first met. I thought we would take the gang and show them the place where my world got turned upside down, and where I met the most beautiful, wonderful woman on the planet." Gabriella just look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Troy, you are so wonderful! I can't wait. When do we leave?" "The day after tomorrow, so you better go pack," Troy said as both kids began to walk into the kitchen.

"Kids, before you go, we would like to talk to you," Sarah said. "Sure mom, what's up?"

"Well, we were talking last night, and decided that as a present from the 3 of us, we are going to buy you that nice small house down the street. It's perfect for newlyweds, even though you're not married yet. Since you're still in college, you can move in after. How's that sound, good?"

"Good? Mom, dad, Karen, that's great!" Troy replied with wide eyes, almost as wide as Gabi's.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" They both replied at the same time.

Once they finished talking with their parents, they went upstairs, called the gang and asked if they could go. All of them said yes and are extremely thrilled.

"Gabi, I can't wait to go back to the ski lodge after almost 5 years. I wonder if it will be different or the same."

"I know Troy. I wonder if that guy is still there, forcing teens to sing together. That would be creepy, but cool."

With that, they both laid down to take a nap at now 2:30 on Christmas Day. They were both very tired after waking up at 6:30 that morning.

**There you go, Chapter 4! Sorry it's so short, it was sorta a filler. The next one will be longer, promise! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.**


	6. The Dinner

t was about 5 days after Christmas, and the gang is now at the Ski Lodge in Colorado, and each couple had their own room, except for Ryan, he had his own room. Gabriella and Troy showed them everything, well except for the most important thing, where they first really met.

"So Troy, when are you going to show us the famous place where you and Gabi first met?" Jason asked while the guys were playing basketball. **(A/N You know, in the place where Troy and his dad were in the movie in the beginning) **

Troy just took the ball from Jason, and answered, "Well, we were thinking about showing you tomorrow night, since its New Years Eve." Chad just looked at him and said, "Awe how cute Troy."

The guys continued to play basketball for awhile longer, and then went to shower and get dressed because they were taking their girls somewhere special for dinner.

**Meanwhile back with the girls… **

"Where do you think the guys are taking us?" Sharpay asked while they were in Taylor's room doing their hair, make-up and such. Gabi replied, "I don't know, usually Troy can't keep a secret, and I can usually get something out of him, but this time I can't." The girls just laughed and shook their head at her.

Just as the girls finished up, Chad walked into the room, not really walked in, sort of barged in. When he came in and saw the four girls sitting around on the floor, and on the bed, he looked at them and then smiled, "Not to be rude, well actually yeah, to be rude, can you guys get out while I shower? You can go back to your own rooms and watch your own boyfriends shower."

Not only what Chad said made the girls laugh, but also the look on his face. "Sure Chad, we'll leave because we know what you really want to do with Taylor," Kelsi said. "Ha ha, aren't you a funny one Kels." Once that was said, they all left and went back to their rooms.

**With Troy and Gabriella...**

"So Troy how was basketball with Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Chad?" "It was fun, Ryan has gotten a lot better since the last time that we played together. I think that if he tried and wanted to, back in High School he could have been on the team with us, and I'm not kidding Gabriella." "Wow, who would have thought that Ryan Evans could have been a jock too, and not just in the Drama Club."

"Well Gabi, I'm going to take a shower, seeing as how you're already ready for dinner," Troy said, as he was taking his shirt off walking into the bathroom. **(A/N.. Now if I were in her shoes and I got to see him without a shirt on, I think I would literally die! Anyway, back to the story)** "Wait, Troy I just have one question," Gabi said before he closed the door. "if it's about where we're taking you, I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You're just going to have to wait like the other girls."

Gabi just looked at him and gave him her best puppy dog face, he could never say no to her puppy face. "Gab, the puppy face isn't going to work this time, I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her and then closed the door. _'I wonder if the other girls are having anymore luck'_ she thought.

About half an hour, the 9 of them had arrived at the restaurant.

"Oh my gosh, you guys this is amazing!" Kelsi said as they walked into The Dakota. **(A/N I don't know if there's a Dakota in Colorado, but there's one where I live, so…)**

They followed the waitress into a room that was reserved just for them, upon Chad's request.

After they finished dinner, Chad wanted to get everyone's attention, so he did what they do in the movies. He took his glad and hit his knife against it, except he hit it a little to hard, and broke it which earned him a light slap from Taylor, and laughs from everyone else.

"Well, now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to say something." Ryan just looked at him and said, "Sure man, the floors all yours."

"Thank you for your approval Ryan. Taylor, ever since the first time I saw you as a freshman, I knew you were the one for me…" At this point everyone knew what he was doing, well except for Taylor.

"Everyday I told myself that I was going to talk to you, but I always chickened out. I guess I was afraid of what everyone would think if a jock talked to a science geek, although I never thought you were a geek. Until Gabi came in junior year and changed Troy for the better I never thought we would be together. Everyday I thank fate for bringing Gabi here, and bringing you and I together. I know it's only been about 2 ½ years since we began dating, but I love you Taylor and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

At this point, Taylor had tears in her eyes while all of the guys were holding their loved ones close.

"Taylor, will you marry me?" Chad asked as he took the diamond ring out of his pocket and gave it to her.

Taylor was now crying harder until she finally said, "Wow Chad, of course I'll marry you!" With that they kissed as everyone cheered.

Sharpay was the first to say anything, "Congratulations you two. I always knew that Troy and Gabriella and you and Taylor would be the first ones out of our group to get married."

Once they paid, they all decided to go back to the lodge. They all went to bed, except for Troy and Gabriella. They went outside and sat with some hot chocolate and just watched the snowfall in silence.

Gabi finally spoke up and said, "I'm so happy for Chad and Taylor, did you know he liked her that long?"

"No Gab, I didn't, but let's not talk about them, lets talk about us," Troy said.

She just looked at him and said, "Okay Troy, what about us?"

"How about our wedding? Do you have an idea about when, where, and how big? Small with just close family and friends, or everyone?"

Gabi slide over so she was leaning against him and he put his arm around her and held her close.

"Well…" Gabi started, "I always wanted a small wedding with close friends and family in May."

Troy looked at her and gave his award winning smile. "Alright, then a small wedding in May it is. Where do you want to have it? I was thinking in either of our backyards."

"Troy, that is a great idea," Gabi replied while taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "How about your backyard since it's bigger?"

"That's fine by me and Start of Something New as our wedding song?"

"You read my mind Troy," she said as she shivered.

"Come on baby, you're cold and it's getting late, let's go back inside." Troy said while getting up and helping Gabi up to walk inside.

When they got back to their room, they changed into their pajamas, and got into bed.

"I can't wait until tomorrow night when we finally show everyone the place we met," Gabriella exclaimed.

"I can't either Gabi, I wonder if that crazy guy is still there so I can thank him." **(A/N…I know it's a teen party and they're 20, but lets forget that! LOL) **

After Troy said that, he leaned over and whispered to his fiancé, "I love you" and then kissed her softly on the lips while placing an arm around her and pulling her close. She whispered back, "I love you too," and then they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**There you go, chapter 5. Hope you liked it! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, and it's going to be about Troy and Gabi showing the gang where they met. I might not update until the weekend because of school, homework, softball…but I'll try! Well, you know the drill, now it's time to review! Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x **


	7. New Years Eve

Chapter 6:

New Years Eve

The next morning, Troy woke-up to Gabriella shifting her position in his arms. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table and it said 9:30. He then looked down at the sleeping Gabriella and thought to himself, 'She's so beautiful; I can't believe that I'm going to marry her.'

Gabriella suddenly woke up to Troy kissing her forehead.

"Good-morning hun," she said to him then kissing him on the lips.

"Yes, it is a good-morning isn't it?" he replied then kissed her back. "So Gabi, ready for tonight?" Troy asked. "Yeah, what about you?" "Yup, I'm ready."

Once that was said, they heard a knock on the door and then Zeke's voice, "Guys, they're probably still sleeping, leave them alone."

"Yeah, they were up pretty late, I heard them come back inside around 1:30 this morning," Sharpay told them as she backed away from their door.

Ryan then piped up and said sort of loud, "If we're up, then they should be too! I say we bust the door down!"

On the other side of the door, Troy and Gabi we listening to their friends while laughing at them. When they heard Ryan say they should bust the door down, they took it as their cue to open the door so they wouldn't have to pay for the damages.

"Ryan, there is no need to bust the door down, we're awake," Gabi said to him after she opened the door.

"So, what were you two doing so late last night? I mean this morning," Chad asked being his nosy self, which earned him a hit upside the head from Jason.

"Dude, it's their business, you don't need to know everything that they do!" Jason told him, acting un-Jason-like.

"Guys, instead of standing in the hall, why don't you come inside?" Troy said with a "duh-attitude" in his voice.

When they walked into their room, they all took a seat somewhere and began talking.

"So, what should we do today before Troy and Gabi show us where they met?" Zeke asked waiting for an answer, but didn't get one right away.

Troy then came up with a great idea. "We've done something everyday, why don't we just hang out here watch some movies and save our energy for tonight?"

"I like that idea, what about you guys?" Gabriella asked the rest of their friends.

"Of course you like that idea, it was Troy's and you like everything that he says or does, even if it's stupid," Chad said with a laugh. "Ohh, here Tay, let me save you some trouble," he told his fiancé while hitting himself on the back of the head which made everyone burst into laughter.

"I really like that idea, Troy. We'll go so you two can shower and we'll be back in about an hour and a half," Taylor said as everyone began to leave.

**That Night…**

Troy was sitting on the bed tying his shoes when Gabi came out of the bathroom. She was wearing light colored jeans with a dark pink shirt, but not too dark, it brought her chocolate brown eyes out beautifully. She had her hair half up, with light make-up and lip gloss. Troy just looked at her amazed.

"W-wow Gab, you look, you look amazing," he stuttered. "You don't look half bad yourself," she told him giving him a kiss. Troy had on a blue shirt similar to the one he wore in the movie along with a similar brown jacket with jeans and sneakers.

"Ready to go babe?" "Yup, let's not keep them waiting any longer, they'll get mad." And with that they walked out of their room hand-in-hand.

When Troy and Gabriella walked into that room that would forever mean everything to them, they found that it hadn't changed at all, and to their surprise, that guy was still there.

"This is where you first met, on that stage? How romantic!" Sharpay said.

After about an hour, the guy asked "Who's up next." The spotlight landed on Troy and Gabi and he immediately recognized them.

"Hey didn't you two sing here before? 4 years ago about? And I see you're together now. I told you."

"Yeah, and thank-you for bringing the love of my life to me, I can't thank-you enough," Troy told him.

After that, he handed them each a microphone, and then the music started to play.

**(A/N…Troy is Bold, Gabriella is Regular and both of them is in Italics)**

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

**It's the end of the world in my mind**

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call**

I've been lookin' for the answer

Somewhere,

I couldn't see that it was right there

_But no I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live…_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

**It's alright, I survived**

**I'm alive again**

**Cause of you made it through every storm**

What is life

What's the use if you're killin' time

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell

_I wanna fly lookin' in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live…_

_My world _

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

**Because you live there's a reason why**

**I carry on when I loose the fight**

I want to give what you've given me

Always

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help _**when no one else can help)**

_Because you live…_

_My world _**(My world)**

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live _**(Because you live)**

_My world_

_Has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live_

_I live, I live_

After they finished singing, there was about another hour left of the party, and they all just hung out. Then all of a sudden, they heard everyone start to count down, and Troy and Gabi went outside to watch the snow.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

And with that, this time Gabi and Troy kissed, and Troy said, "Gabriella Lyn Montez, I love you with all my heart," she smiled, and then replied, "Troy Zackary Bolton, I love you too!" and they kissed again.

**There's chapter 6, hope you liked it! Please review!**


	8. AN

**Hey Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been really busy with softball, essays, projects, tests, final exams you know…that fun end of the school year stuff. I probably won't update for awhile, but I'll try my best. **

**Xoxo**

** xBreaking Free13x**


	9. Wedding Plans

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've been extremely busy with all that end of the school year stuff, but summer's almost here for me..3 ½ days left, so I'll be updating a lot more. Well, here's chapter 7.**

Chapter 7:

Wedding Plans

A week later everyone had returned from Colorado, and now both Gabriella and Karen were sitting in the Bolton kitchen working on wedding plans.

"Have the two of you talked at all about any plans?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, mom, we decided that we want to have a small May wedding in our backyard with 'Start of Something New' as our wedding song, right Gabi?"

"That's right Troy, if it's ok with your parents to have the wedding in your backyard."

Both Troy and Gabi then looked at Sarah and Jack with questioning looks on their faces.

"Of course it's alright," Jack replied to the couple.

"Well, now that we have the basic plans done, do you two want to start with other plans? The more complicated ones?" Karen asked them. Troy and Gabi looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. "Sure Karen," Troy replied.

They talked for awhile and finally decided on a date for the wedding. It would be May 23, 2010 at 10:00 AM in the Bolton's backyard. Gabriella had chosen Taylor to be her maid of honor and Kelsi and Sharpay would be her brides maids. Troy decided after debating that Chad would be his best man, and Jason, Zeke, and Ryan would be his grooms men.

"Who do you want as the flower girl and the ring bearer?" Sarah asked.

"Troy, what about you little cousin Melani as the flower girl? After all, she adores you." Gabriella said.

"I like that Gab, and how about your cousin Cameron as the ring bearer? I love that little guy."

I agree. That's enough planning for today guys, you two go have fun," Karen said while Sarah motioned them out of the kitchen.

Troy and Gabi walked down to their house and started getting their things together to head back to Duke.

"I can't believe our sophomore year of college is almost over," Gabi exclaimed while sitting on the edge of the bed. School got out for them two weeks before their wedding, which was good for the two.

"I know Gabi, but just think, when we go back as juniors we'll be married," he told her sitting down on the bed while placing an arm around her. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. They started making out, until they heard a knock on the door.

Sighing, Troy go up with Gabi following him. He opened the door to a crying Taylor.

"Oh my gosh, Taylor what's wrong?" Troy asked.

All she could say was, "Chad's not going to be happy…"

**There you go, Chapter 7. Why do you think Chad's going to be unhappy? Write why you think in a review. I have the next chapter written, but I don't' want to add it just yet, I want you to make up your own reason and then see why. I might update later today, or early tomorrow morning, depends on feedback.**

**Thanks**

**Xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x**


	10. Taylor

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, my computer crashed and we didn't get it fixed until this weekend…so here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; the only thing I own is the plot.**

Chapter 8

Taylor…

Last Time

_Sighing Troy got up with Gabi following him. He opened the door to a crying Taylor._

"_Oh my gosh, Taylor what's wrong?" Troy asked._

_All she could say was, _

"_Chad's not going to be happy"_

"Taylor, what do you mean? Why isn't Chad going to be happy? You didn't cheat on him, did you?" Gabi asked ushering her friend inside to the couch.

"N-no G-gabi, I-I didn't cheat on him," she managed to reply, with sniffles.

"Then why is he going to be mad?" Troy asked.

"Guys, I'm pregnant."

Troy and Gabi just looked at each other, then back at Taylor.

Gabi then spoke up and asked, "Taylor, why on Earth would Chad be unhappy about this?"

Taylor just looked back from Gabi then to Troy, then said "We talked about it and decided that we weren't going to have kids until we're married and out of college, but that didn't happen. He's going to be upset."

Troy got up from where he was sitting, and moved next to Taylor, trying to comfort her along with Gabi.

"Taylor, if I know Chad, and believe me, I know Chad, he won't be unhappy, he'll be thrilled. He will make a great father, and I know you'll make a great mom. Trust me, you should just tell him." Troy reassured her.

"He's right, you just need to tell Chad. Why don't you call him and have him come here and tell him?" Gabi asked.

"You're right, thanks guys."

About 10 minutes later, Chad walked in the front door without knocking, like usual.

"Tay, baby what's wrong?" he asked her sitting next to her on the couch a crossed from Gabi and Troy.

"Chad, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm pregnant."

He just starred at her, not knowing what to say, until suddenly he knew exactly what to say.

"Taylor, that's incredible! I can't believe it! This is the third greatest day of my life!" he exclaimed.

She looked at him surprised and then asked, "what are the two before that?"

"The day you became my girlfriend, and the day you said you would marry me."

At that comment, Gabi got up and walked into the kitchen as she motioned for Troy to follow. It took her a couple of minutes to get him out of there, but she finally did.

"Why did you call me in here? I was being entertained!" he whined

"Troy Bolton, I can not believe you just said that! Give them some alone time, Chad needs to let the fact that he's having a baby sink in," she told him.

"Awww but G.-"

"Troy, that's enough."

"Fine"


	11. The Wedding

Chapter 9:

The Wedding

Time flew by for Troy and Gabriella and before they knew it, it was May 22, 2010, a day before their wedding.

The two were in their house sitting on the couch with the TV on, but weren't watching it.

"It's hard to believe that our wedding is tomorrow, isn't it Gab? It feels like just yesterday I proposed to you," Troy told his soon to be wife.

"It does seem like just yesterday, but it was really 5 months ago," she replied placing her head on his chest.

"Just think Gabi, tomorrow we'll start our new life together, and finally be married," he told her playing with her hair.

"I'll finally be Gabriella Lyn Bolton. Hmm I like the sound of that, a lot."

"I do too Gab, I do too."

They talked for a little longer until Troy noticed that Gabi had fallen asleep. It was already 10 o'clock so he picked her up gently, careful not to wake her and brought her up to their room.

He pulled back the covers of the nicely made bed, and then gently placed her in the bed, pulling the covers up over her slim body.

He kissed her forehead and whispered,

"I love you Gabriella Bolton"

He didn't think she heard him, but knew she did when she softly replied,

"I love you too Troy Bolton."

Troy climbed in the other side of the bed and wrapped his strong arms around his wife to be pulling her close to him. Soon, he too drifted off to sleep.

_**May 23, 2010**_

_**9:45 AM**_

"Oh my gosh, Taylor I'm not ready for this! What if he says he doesn't want to marry me with he's supposed to say 'I do'? What if he doesn't really love me?" asked a very frantic Gabriella.

"Gabi, calm down. Don't worry, you're ready. You're more ready that you know. Trust me, Troy wants to marry you, he has since our senior year at East High, and of course he…" she was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Delivery for a Gabriella Montez, soon to be Bolton!" Chad said handing Gabi the bouquet of flowers.

"They're beautiful, oh look, a note."

Gabi slowly opened the not and it said

_My Dearest Gabi,_

_Today is our special day. The day we start our wonderful new life together as a married couple. I know you're probably nervous right now, because I am. But I just want you to know how much I love you. Since the first time I laid my eyes on you at the ski lodge and sang with you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Since that amazing night I have, and will always love you. You mean more to me than life itself._

_I love you Gabriella Lyn Montez!_

_Will All My Heart,_

_Troy_

At this point Gabi was crying and handed the note to Taylor.

"And you thought he didn't love you Gabi? What Troy wrote is from his heart. He would do anything in this world for you. Now that's true love." Taylor told her reading the note to the rest of the girls.

"She's right he loves you, and there's no denying that," Kelsi said hugging one of her best friends.

"Gabi, it's time," Sarah and Karen said at the same time opening the bedroom door.

_**10 o'clock Troy's POV**_

I stood at the alter watching Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Jason and Zeke all walking down the isle, until I noticed my Gabi. She looked absolutely stunning! As Chad came and stood next to me, he whispered,

"You might want to put your eyes back in your head, and close your mouth before you start to drool"

I quickly shut my mouth as I took Gabi's hands in mine.

We turned to the priest and waited for him to start the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," he said.

"Troy Zackary Bolton, do you take Gabriella to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

I turned to Gabi and looked into her chocolate brown eyes and knew that's exactly what I wanted to do.

"I do."

"And do you, Gabriella Lyn Montez take Troy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

I surely didn't waste anytime kissing my **wife**** either.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!"**

**I heard everyone clapping and cheering as I grabbed her had for the first time as a married couple, and walked to the isle with the biggest smile on my face. Even bigger than when I proposed.**

**There you go, the wedding chapter. I hope you liked it. Reviews and suggestions for upcoming chapters are appreciated. The next chapter should be up soon!**

**xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x **


	12. The Honeymoon

Chapter 12:

The Honeymoon

_**May 25, 2010**_

_**6:00 AM**_

"I can't believe that our friends sent us to Hawaii for 10 days for our honeymoon Troy," Gabi exclaimed to her husband.

"I can't either Gab," he replied to her.

The two were on a plane on their way to Hawaii, a trip that their friends had chipped in to get for them. They took care of the plane tickets there and back, and the hotel for 10 days. Troy and Gabi were truly thankful to have such great friends.

"So Troy, what do you ant to do when were get there first?"

"How about we unpack and then just spend some time together and relax," he replied with a grin.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea hun."

They talked a little more, then Gabi fell asleep on Troy's shoulder.

He lightly kissed the top of her head and gently placed his arm around her.

About two hours later, the plane was about to land, so Troy decided to wake up his wife.

"Gabi, baby its' time to wake up," he whispered then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Five more minutes please?" she asked groggily. **(is that a word? If not it is now! Haha)**

"Sorry babe, but we're in Hawaii."

She finally got up, and they got off the plane. They had gotten their luggage and then got a cab to their hotel.

When they got to their hotel room, they were absolutely stunned.

Their room had a king size bed, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, and a balcony that over looked the beach.

"Gab, how could our friends ever afford something like this?" Troy asked.

"I have no idea, but when they get married, we have to do something special for each couple," she told him.

_**12:00 PM**_

"Now that we're all unpacked, how about we go have lunch on the beach hun?" Troy suggested.

"Hmm that's a good idea Mr. Bolton. Come on, let's go!" She said as she first grabbed her purse off the bed, and then her husband's hand.

Once they finished their lunch, they headed back to the hotel for some alone time.

They were sitting on the balcony, Troy's arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist with her head on his shoulder just looking out at the ocean.

"Gabi…"

"Hmm"

"Let's talk" he said to her, which caused her to give him a 'what-kinda-talk' look.

"It's nothing bad, I promise babe," he reassured her as he kissed her forehead.

"Ok, what about then?" she asked him.

"Our future, what do you see in our future?"

"Well Troy," she started as he looked at her.

"I see us graduating from Duke in two years, getting great jobs, and then starting our family, and having a yard full of kids," she told him dreaming about their new life.

"How do you see our future?" she asked.

"The exact same as you. Gabi, how many children do you want?" he asked, hoping it was more than two.

"I've always wanted a big family since I'm an only child, and it's only been my mom and me since I was ten. So probably five or six." She said to him.

"How many do you want?"

"I've also always wanted a big family since I'm an only child too. I would have to agree with your five or six," he replied with a grin.

"But I of course don't want to start having kids until we're out of college and have jobs," he said.

"I totally agree."

Troy then looked at his watch that Gabriella had given him for their High School graduation and gasped.

"Gab, it's 6:30, we've been sitting out here talking for 4 hours," he said to her.

"No wonder I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

The couple went to a restaurant called _"The Boathouse"_ which over looked the ocean.

'_What a beautiful sight, the sunset over the water, and the most beautiful woman on Earth, right in front of me'_ Troy thought to himself.

They finished up, then took a walk along the beach. About half an hour later, they were back in their room watching a movie. A chick flick, to Gabriella's request. It was her favorite movie, 'The Notebook'. She had made Troy watch it so many times before, he knew some of the lines.

After the movie, he kissed her. She deepened it, and soon they were making out.

"Gabi, let's just not go too far, we're not ready for a baby yet," he said to her.

She laughed and replied, "I know Troy, but we can still…you know"

He shook his head, and then continued to kiss her.

**You can use your imagination as to what happened. As always reviews and suggestions are appreciated, and wanted. I hope you liked that chapter. I'm going on vacation from the 6-19 and I won't be able to update while I'm gone. I hope to be able to update one more time before I leave, but I'm not sure. But I will defiantly have a lot of updates when I come back.  
**

xoxo

xBreaking Free13x


	13. Returning Home

Chapter 13:

Returning Home

**_June 4th, 2010_**

It was their last day of their honeymoon, and the couple was once again sitting on their balcony watching the sunset over the ocean.

They were leaving in about an hour to catch their flight back home.

"This has been an amazing ten days, hasn't it Gabs?" Troy asked her, taking his eyes off of the sunset to now look at her.

"Yes Troy, it really has been," she replied, now looking at him as well. "I'm almost sad to leave such a wonderful place."

"He gave her a confused look before asking, "Almost, why almost?"

"Because we get to go back home to our families and friends, who you know are going to hammer us with questions," she replied laughing.

"You're right, but that's one great thing about our families and friends, there's never a dull moment with them," he told her, laughing as well.

Troy then looked down at his watch and gasped.

"Gabi, it's 7:30, we need to get going so we don't miss our flight."

She reluctantly got up and walked into the room to get her suitcase and bag as she watched Troy do the same.

Before walking out the door, she turned and looked at the room one last time and smiled.

"We'll come back again hunny, I promise," Troy whispered kissing her forehead.

After shutting the door, Troy took her hand and laced their fingers together, walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

They checked out and got a cab, and arrived at the airport just as their plane was boarding at 8:30.

After about a three-hour ride, **(I'm not sure if it's really a three hour ride from Hawaii to Albuquerque but in this story it is.)** they were where they belonged, back in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

They stepped off the plane at about 11:30, and went to get their luggage.

Once they got everything, they headed to the parking lot and got into their car and drove home. It was a pretty quiet ride, for they were both very tired, and just anxious to get back and sleep in their own bed.

Once home, Troy helped his wife with her bags, and carried them up to the door, only putting them down to get his house key and unlock the door.

He once again picked up the suitcase and bag as Gabriella turned on the hallway light, but he dropped them when he looked in the living room.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted at once.

In their living room stood both sets of parents and their friends, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan with a sign in the doorway saying 'Welcome Home Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!'

"Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here?" Gabi asked still in shock, but very glad to see everyone.

"Giving you a welcome home party, duh," Sharpay answered with a very duh attitude.

"There's no cars in the driveway, where did you all park?" Troy asked, wondering how they couldn't see this coming, and how they got into their house.

"Well…" Jason started.

"We parked at your parents house Troy and then walked over," Kelsi finished.

"And before you ask how we got in, you gave us each a key, remember?" Taylor added.

"Ohh yeah," Troy and Gabi said at the same time, now receiving hugs from everyone.

"So how was Hawaii? Did you have fun? What did you do? Was it amazing? It looks like you two got some nice tans," Sarah said to them pretty fast, so it sounded all jumbled up.

Troy and Gabi now sitting on the couch just smiled and laughed at everyone.

"What did you ask mom, we didn't quite catch that, you said it all too fast," Troy asked his mother.

"She asked, how was Hawaii? Did you have fun? What did you do? Was it amazing? And it looks like you two got some nice tans," Jack answered his son.

"Ohh, it was absolutely wonderful. The water was so clear, and the sunsets were amazing," Gabi answered.

"Yeah, every night we sat on the balcony and watched the sunsets over the ocean, it was beautiful, we were almost sad to leave it all," Troy agreed with his wife.

"The only reason that you did come home was because of me right guys?" Chad asked which earned him a light hit on the back of the head from Taylor.

"You can think whatever you want to think Chad," Troy told him laughing at his best friend.

"So what else did you guys do while you were there?" Ryan finally spoke.

"We walked along the beach, did a little shopping, and just relaxed," Gabi replied smiling.

"Shopping? As in gift shopping for your friends?" Sharpay asked now paying more attention.

"Maybe," Troy said with an evil grin on his face.

"Gabi, what's that grin on your husbands face for?" Kelsi asked her.

"Way to go Troy, now they know that we bought them things," she told him giving him a slight shove, but the way he was on the coach caused him to fall to the floor making a loud 'Thump' and causing everyone to burst out laughing, especially Jack.

"Gabi that hurt," he wined.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault you didn't have your balance when I pushed you," she replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"So what did you get us?" Zeke chimed in.

"Zeke, I haven't heard you talk since we came in, I almost forgot you were here," Troy said to his friend picking himself up off the floor and sitting on the couch pulling Gabriella into his lap.

"Well everyone, you want to know what we got you?" Gabi asked them, receiving looks from everyone.

"Gabi, of course we do, must you even ask?" her mother told her.

Gabi got off of her husbands lap and walked over to the bag that had everyone's gifts in it, and then sat back down on Troy's lap.

"Well, Chad, we got you a shell necklace, Taylor we got you shell earrings, and for the baby, we got a little shirt. We're not sure if it's going to be a boy or girl, so we got one that could be worn for both," Gabi said handing the gifts to them, receiving hugs.

"Jason and Kelsi, we got you both real lays that are custom made just for each of you, and each one is your favorite color. Jason, yours is blue, and Kelsi, yours is green," Troy said putting the lays around their necks, getting hugs from each of them.

"Zeke, we got you special seasonings for all of your meals from a one of a kind restaurant that we went to, and Sharpay, we got you a skirt that you can do the hula in," Gabi said handing Zeke the seasoning, and handing Sharpay the skirt while doing her impression of the hula.

"Ryan, we got you a custom made hat, in your favorite color," Troy said handing him the orange hat.

"Mom, and Sarah we got you a Hawaiian skirt, and Jack we got you a Hawaiian shirt, and also a Hawaiian basketball," Gabi said giving the skirts and shirts to her mom and in-laws while receiving hugs from each of them.

"Thank you so much you guys, you didn't have to do all of this," Taylor exclaimed to her best friends.

"We might not have had to, but we wanted too," Troy answered; reassuring her that it was not a problem.

"Taylor, when are you due? Do you know what you're having yet?" Gabi asked, turning the table of questions around.

"I'm due September 9th, and Chad and I decided that we don't want to know what we're having, we want it to be a surprise," she told us.

"And we've decided on a wedding date, July 4th, 2010," Chad announced, smiling and putting his arm around Taylor.

"July 4th? That's in a month, how can you plan everything in one month?" Sharpay franticly asked.

Taylor looked at her and laughed, "We've decided on a small wedding, with only our immediate family and our closest friends, and we're having it at the park."

"Wow, how romantic having it in the park on the fourth of July with fireworks," Karen said.

"We've got it all planned out too. Troy, I would like you to be my best man, and Jason, Zeke and Ryan, I would like you to be groomsmen," Chad said to his friends, smiling and hoping they would agree.

"Gabi, I would like you to be my maid of honor, and Kelsi and Sharpay I would like you to be the bridesmaids," Taylor said to the girls.

"Wow, guys, we'd be honored. Thank you," everyone said together.

Turning towards Jack, Sarah and Karen Chad said, "When we say immediate family, we mean the three of you as well. Over the past three in a half years, you've become second parents to all of us, and we would be devastated if you wouldn't come to our wedding."

Smiling, Sarah replied, "Oh thank you Chad, that means a lot to the three of us, and you've become like the sons and daughters that we've always wanted. Isn't that right Jack and Karen?"

"That's right," they replied at the same time.

"Hey wait a minute, the sons you've always wanted? I'm your son, aren't I what you've always wanted? I resent that being said mother!" Troy complained causing everyone to laugh at him.

"You know what I mean Troy."

"Well it's getting late, and I'm sure that Troy and Gabriella would like to be alone in their own house, so we're gonna get going," Jason said, motioning for Kelsi to follow.

"We're right behind you Jas," Zeke agreed.

"We'll see you all tomorrow, thanks so much for coming, good-night," Gabi said hugging each person as they were walking out the door.

"Good-Night!" Troy called from the doorway.

As soon as Troy shut and locked the door, he turned towards Gabi who was lying on the couch, just about asleep.

"Come on baby, lets head up to bed, you're tired, I'm tired, and if I sit down, I know I'm not going to get back up," Troy said to his wife, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

"Ok Troy, whatever you say," she replied yawning, while putting her arms around his neck, and her head on his shoulder.

Once upstairs, he carefully placed her on her side of the bed, pulling back the covers and tucking her in, before going to do the same for himself.

After getting into only his boxers, he climbed into the other side of the bed, wrapping his arm around the now sleeping Gabi pulling her close, he whispered kissing her forehead, "Good-night my angel, I love you."

"Goodnight my prince, I love you too," she replied snuggling closer to him.

He kissed her once more, then he too slowly drifted off to sleep.


	14. Breakfast

Here's the next chapter, I've had a lot of time to update because I've been on vacation. This is a short one, it's sort of a filler hope you like it.

**Chapter 14:**

Breakfast 

**_June 8th, 2010_**

_**8:30 AM**_

The 'gang' was all at Sharpay and Zeke's that morning having breakfast, compliments of Zeke, waiting for Troy and Gabi.

"So Chad, Taylor, are you guys excited about the baby and the wedding?" Ryan asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

Chad looked at Taylor, who looked back at him and they both nodded their heads and replied, "Yes!"

"I couldn't be any happier. At first I was worried about having the baby, but now, I can't wait!" Taylor exclaimed, hearing the front door open and then close.

About thirty seconds later, in walks Gabi and Troy.

"Sorry we're late, I couldn't get Troy's butt out of bed," Gabi said smacking his arm, receiving a glare from him.

"Hey, I'm not the one who spent an hour hogging the bathroom," he protested.

"Troy, there's more than one bathroom in your house, why didn't you use one of the others?" Jason asked confused.

"My point exactly, thank you Jason," Gabi said smiling and sitting down at the table.

"Jas, you're not helping!" Troy exclaimed, he too sitting own at the table.

"So, are we gonna be like this when we're married?" Chad asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No," Gabi and Troy answered at the same time.

"Breakfast is served!" Zeke announced while placing a stack of pancakes and bacon in front of the group.

"Oh Zeke, this looks wonderful!" Kelsi said taking two pancakes and bacon from the plates.

Again, sorry that was so short. What do you think Taylor should have, a boy or a girl? Names are good too. Next chapter, Chad and Taylor's wedding.

**Reviews and suggestions are wanted and appreciated. Thanks!**

**Xoxo**

** xBreaking Free13x **


	15. Chad and Taylor's Wedding

**Here's the next chapter. It's a Chad and Taylor chapter, but the next one will focus more on Troy and Gabriella. Hope you like it. Now…on with the story.**

Chapter 15:

Chad and Taylor's Wedding

Today was the big day for Chad and Taylor, they were finally getting married and they were both extremely excited.

**With Taylor and the Girls…**

"Wow Tay, for being seven months pregnant, you look amazing in that dress. If we didn't know you were pregnant, we would have no idea!" Kelsi exclaimed, while Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor's mother nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on, you're just saying that," Taylor said to them.

"Not at all Tay! We're serious," Gabi exclaimed.

"Guys, I'm nervous. Not just about the wedding, but the baby too. I mean, we're going to be juniors when we go back to school, and Chad and I will be parents. How are the two of us going to handle a baby and going to school?" Taylor asked, rambling.

"Taylor, it's not going to be just you and Chad. We all go to UNM **(A/N: I know I said that they went to Duke, but I decided they go to UNM instead.)** and all eight of us are going to help you whenever you need it. We all don't have the same classes, so whenever you need a babysitter, we're there, or if you have to write a paper or study and Chad does too, just ask us to watch the baby. We're here for you, and nothing will change that. The ten of us are best friends, and will be for the rest of eternity," Sharpay explained to Taylor, who now had tears in her eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course we do Tay! Would we lie about something this big, I don't think so!" Gabi exclaimed to one of her best friends.

"Thanks guys, you're the greatest! I love you girls!" Taylor replied hugging them.

"Now that that's covered, it's time for you to get married to your high school sweetheart!" Kelsi announced.

**With Chad and the Guys…**

"Are you ready for the Chad? You're not nervous are you?" Jason asked Chad with a laugh, because he was now shaking uncontrollably while pacing back and forth.

Chad didn't answer, just continued to pace.

Troy, now getting annoyed with his friend, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as he paced passed him.

"Chad calm down dude! There's nothing to be nervous about. Speaking from experience, I was just as nervous as you, but realized after I shouldn't have been. You're marrying the girl of your dreams, just relax," Troy said to him.

"Thanks man, but it's not only that, it's the baby too," he said.

"Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Elissa, and I will all be there for you and Taylor to help with the baby. You should know that, we'll all be happy to help any way possible. We're all best friends, no, a family, and are there for each other no matter what," Ryan told him, he too trying to calm him down.

"You're right Ry, there's nothing to worry about," Chad replied, standing up.

"Now, it's time for you to get married! Let's Go!" Zeke announced heading for the door, motioning for them to follow.

Before walking out the door, each one grabbed their jacket, then headed out.

Chad was standing at the alter, waiting for his bride as he watched Gabi and Troy walk down, Kelsi and Jason, Sharpay and Zeke, then Ryan by himself because Elissa couldn't be there.

He then saw a break taking sight, Taylor. She looked absolutely beautiful to him.

Now, standing in front of him was the girl of his dreams, and looking in her eyes, he knew that this is how his life's supposed to be.

**(I'm skipping to the vows, since I'm not sure what goes in between.)**

"Do you Taylor Alexis McKessie, take Chad Matthew Danforth to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

'I Do"

"Do you Chad Matthew Danforth, take Taylor Alexis McKessie to be you lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"Then by the power vested in me, and by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Chad then kissed Taylor, with a smile on his face. Once they pulled away the crowed erupted in applause. Chad took her hand in his, and they turned to walk down the isle, for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Chad Danforth.

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are always wanted and appreciated, and ideas are good also. **

**xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x**


	16. A Rainy Day

Chapter 16:

A Rainy Day

**_July 5th, 2010_**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in their kitchen eating breakfast and talking about Taylor and Chad's wedding.

"Taylor looked amazing in her dress didn't she?" Gabi asked her husband, before she took another bite of her bacon.

"Yeah, you couldn't even tell she was pregnant," he replied, taking a sip of apple juice.

"That's what we told her, but she just said we were saying that."

"Chad's nervous about the baby, but we told him we'll be there for him and Taylor whenever they need our help," Troy told her, helping himself to some of her pancake.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" she asked slapping his hand away from her plate.

"Protective of your food much, Mrs. Bolton?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Bolton, and all you had to do was ask and I would have shared," she said putting some in her mouth.

"Ok Gabi, may I have some of your pancake?" he asked with a smart-ass attitude, and his famous grin spreading across his lips.

"Sure Troy," she answered as he stuffed it in his mouth.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"Well," Troy started looking out the kitchen window, "how about since it's raining we just relax and watch some movies, then tonight invite everyone over to hang out?"

"Mm, that sounds perfect."

"And we stay in our pajamas all day, because I'm very comfortable," she suggested.

Gabi was wearing a pair red flannel pants, with a white tank top, and Troy was wearing his old red East High basketball shorts, with an old gray Wildcats tee-shirt that had 'Bolton' on the back with his number, 14.

"I love that idea Gabs," he said putting his plate in the dishwasher, then coming back to the table to get Gabi's.

"Thank-you," she said getting up and kissing his lips gently.

"You're most welcome," he said returning the kiss.

"So baby, what type of movie are you in the mood for?" Troy asked walking over to the DVD cabinet by the T.V.

"How about a romantic comedy?" she asked. "Then we'll both be happy. I'll have my romance, and you'll have your comedy."

"Good choice Gabi, how about 'A lot Like Love?" he suggested.

"Wonderful choice hunny."

"Thank you, thank you very much," he replied trying to imitate Elvis, but failed horribly, although he was successful in making his wife laugh.

Troy put the movie in, pressed play and joined Gabi on the couch pulling her into his arms.

"Troy before you get really comfortable and the movie starts, could you get me a blanket? I'm cold, but don't turn the air conditioner up, because then both of us will get hot," she asked.

"Not a problem," he replied getting up and walking to the hall closet.

Once he had the blanket, he first sat down again, pulling her into his arms, then placed the blanket over both of them.

"Better?" he asked placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Much," she whispered back, just as the movie had started.

Throughout the entire movie, the two sat together on the couch wrapped up in the blanket, and in each other's arms.

When the movie was over, Gabi went to pick another, when a tape caught her eye.

It wasn't any different, but what drew her attention was what the label said.

'Twinkle Town, 2006' and it was in Sarah's handwriting.

"Troy look," she said handing him the tape.

"Twinkle Town, 2006," he read aloud.

"Wow, I haven't watched this in I don't know how long," he said looking from the tape to Gabi.

"Let's watch it," he said to her.

"Okay!" she happily replied putting the tape in.

As soon as the movie started, they heard a familiar tune, as Troy started to sing along.

**(Troy is bold, **Gabi is regular,_ and both is in italics_

**We're soarin'**

**Flyin'**

**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**

If we're tryin'

So we're breaking free

**You know the world can see us,**

**In a way that's different than who we are**

Creating space between us,

'Till we're separate hearts

_But your faith_

_It gives me strength_

_The strength to believe_

**We're breaking free**

We're soarin'

**Flyin'**

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

**If we're tryin'**

_Yeah we're breaking free_

**Whoa we're breaking free**

Ooh

**Can you feel it building?**

**Like a wave the ocean just can't control?**

Connected by a feeling

Ooh in our very souls **(Very souls, ooh)**

_Rising 'till it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see_

**We're breaking free**

We're soarin'

**Flyin'**

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

**If we're tryin'**

_Yeah we're breaking free_

**Whoa we're breaking free**

Ooh

Runnin'

**Climbin'**

**To get to that place to **

_Be all that we can be_

**Now's the time,**

_So we're breaking free_

**We're breaking free**

Ooh yeah

**More than hope**

**More than faith**

This is true

This is fate

And together we

_See it coming_

**More than you **

**More than me**

Not a want

But a need

_Both of us breaking free_

Soarin'

**Flyin' **

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're tryin'_

**Yeah we're breaking free**

Breaking Free

We're runnin'

**Ooh climbin'**

_To get to that place to be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

**Now's the time**

So we're breaking free

**Oh we're breaking free**

Ohh

_You know the world can see us, _

_In a way that's different than we who are_

As they finished singing, they were looking into each other's eyes, just as they were in the musical, as Troy slowly leaned in and kissed her.

"Wow, I haven't sang that song in four years, it felt good," he told her.

"Yeah it did, didn't it?"

"How about we wait until everyone else gets here to watch the rest?" he suggested.

"I like that idea, I'm going to go take a shower," she told him walking upstairs.

"Okay," he replied.

While Gabi was taking her shower, Troy was downstairs in the living room picking up the popcorn on the floor, putting the DVD's away, and putting the blanket back in the closet.

About 15 minutes later, Troy walked into the bedroom to find Gabi putting on make-up in the bathroom.

She was wearing dark blue low-rise jeans, and a red old navy ¾ shirt, her hair down and in curls.

Troy walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her thin waist and whispered in her ear, "you don't need make-up, you look absolutely beautiful without it," while kissing her neck.

"Aww thank you baby," she replied turning around and leaning on the vanity kissing him.

A few moments later, she pulled away, "you need to take a shower."

"I know," he said kicking her out of the bathroom.

An hour later, they were downstairs, troy watching a basketball game on T.V., and Gabi reading when Zeke walked in with Sharpay, Ryan, Elissa, Kelsi, and Jason behind him who was carrying pizza.

"Dinner is served," Jason said, placing the boxes on the coffee table.

"So what are we watching?" Elissa asked.

"Twinkle Town, 2006," Gabi replied exchanging a glance from Troy.

"Really? I haven't seen that in forever!" Sharpay exclaimed sitting next to Gabi on the couch.

"What's Twinkle Town?" Elissa asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's the musical that Kelsi composed, and that Troy, Gabi, Sharpay, and Ryan were in our junior year in high school, we've told you the story of Troy and Gabi changing the school before, now this is what they were in," Zeke explained.

"Oh" she said.

Troy then pressed play on the remote, as everyone sat down, and started to sing along, and laugh at how they were when they were in high school.

**Sorry to stop right there, but I don't know what else to put after that. Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are wanted and appreciated and suggestions are also welcome, along with constructive criticism.**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**xBreaking Free13x**


	17. A Rainy Day Part 2: Memories

**I'm soooo sorry that it has taken me forever to update, almost a year. I've been extremely busy, and I have also had complete writers block. I promise that now since I've gotten this chapter, I'll get much more written. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 17:**

**A Rainy Day Part 2: Memories**

The movie had ended, and everyone was in a daze, now thinking back to their high school days.

Gabriella giggled lightly to herself as she was thinking about one of her first memories at East High.

"What are you giggling about princess?" her husband asked now pulling everyone out of their own worlds.

She smiled and replied, "just one of my first memories at East High, one before we all became best friends."

Now looking around, no one could remember a time when they weren't friends.

**Flashback**

"_No, wait Ms. Darbus, wait! We're ready, we can sing!" Troy shouted._

"_I called your names, twice," Ms. Darbus replied._

_Gabriella running up the stage stairs exclaimed, "Ms. Darbus, please, please!"_

_Now, getting annoyed, Ms. Darbus said "Rules are rules!"_

_Sharpay coming next to the trio with her brother, looked out into the audience._

_She noticed all of the people piling in and exclaimed, "We'll be happy to do it again for our fellow students Ms. Darbus."_

"_I don't know what's going on here, but in any event, it's far to late and we have not got a pianist____" she explained to the teens._

_Ryan, happy with Ms. Darbus added, "Well, that's show biz."_

_Troy protesting argued, "We'll sing without a piano."_

_Kelsi now coming from behind the curtains exclaimed, "Oh no you won't. Pianist here Ms. Darbus."_

"_You really don't want to do that," Sharpay warned Kelsi._

_Getting right in Sharpay's face, Kelsi replied confidently, "Oh yes, I really do!"_

"_Ready on stage!"_

_Sharpay, frustrated, annoyed, and dumbfounded grunted._

"_Now that's show biz!" Ms. Darbus informed before walking off stage, followed by Ryan and his sister._

_Troy walked over to the piano and picked up two microphones, handing one to Gabriella._

_She accepted it, with a frightened look on her face._

_Troy then nodded his head to Kelsi, and she started to play, but soon stopped when Gabriella missed her cue._

"_I can't do it Troy, not with all these people staring at me," she told him._

_She started to walk away, but he pulled her back._

"_Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Right at me. Right at me. Right at me. Like the first time we sang together. Remember, like kindergarten," he told her making her more comfortable._

_The music started again, and the two blew everyone away. Mainly the basketball team, Ms. Montez, Coach Bolton, and Ms. Darbus._

_No one believed that any two people could sound so perfect together._

**End Flashback**

"That memory," Gabi replied.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday, not four years ago," Ryan said.

"What happened after?" Elissa asked.

"Well, Troy and Gabi nailed the callbacks, got the leads in the play, our basketball team won the championship, the scholastic decathlon team won too. Then after the basketball game we sang, "We're All In This Together." I guess you could say, the rest is history," Jason answered.

"That's so cool. That's definitely a story to tell the grandchildren," Elissa smiled.

"It's going to be awhile," Gabi said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey how did you finally ask Gabi out Troy? You never actually told us that little detail," Zeke asked, with everyone else agreeing, wanting to know.

**Flashback**

_February 14, 2006_

_9 P.M._

_It was a cool night, as Gabriella lay on her bed reading a book. _

_She suddenly heard a noise on her balcony._

_Hesitantly, she got up and walked to the balcony doors, slowly turning the handles. _

_When she finally opened the doors, she heard a familiar voice start to sing._

**I set out on a narrow way**

**Many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love**

**Along the broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign**

**Pointed straight to you**

_Gabriella just stared in amazement, that someone would do this for her._

**Every long lost dream**

**Led me to where you are**

**Other's who broke my heart**

**They were like northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way**

**Into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God bless the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

_She now had tears in her eyes as he walked up to her and put his arms around her, continuing to sing._

**I think about the years I spent**

**Just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost**

**And give it back to you**

_Smiling she took his hand._

**But you just smiled**

**And take my hand**

**You've been there you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan**

**That is coming true**

**Every long lost dream**

**Led me to where you are**

**Other's who broke my heart**

**They were like northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way**

**Into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God bless the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

_Gabriella was now crying, as he reached up to wipe away the tears gently with the pad of his thumb._

_The stared into each others eyes, then Troy slowly closed the space between them._

_They shared a short every meaningful first kiss. When they pulled away Troy whispered, "Gab, you're everything to me. You mean more to me than my own life, and I would do anything for you. Your smile, can brighten up the darkest room. When I hear you laugh, it's like music to my ears. I've never felt this way about anything or anyone before, and I now know, that I only want to feel this for you, Gabs, you complete me, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She stood there, wrapped in his arms shocked._

_Troy Bolton, Golden Boy just asked her to be his girlfriend, and says she completes him. If she weren't in his strong arms, she would have collapsed._

"_Yes Troy, I would love to be your girlfriend," she managed to reply._

_With that he pulled her into a passionate kiss, one of his earth shattering ones, that only she would be getting from then on, until forever._

**End Flashback**

The four girls, Taylor, Kesli, Sharpay and Elissa sat there with tears.

"Oh My Gosh Troy, that's so romantic!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Yeah man, who knew you were such a softie?" Ryan joked.

"Oh shut up Ryan," Troy shot back.

Gabi looked at the clock and noticed how late it was getting.

"Guys, it's getting late. Hope about you all stay over, like our old high school days?" she suggested.

They all quickly agreed after Troy let the guys barrow his clothes and Gabi let the girls barrow hers.

"Okay, under one condition," Jason started.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Chad eats **NO** cheese!"

Everyone burst out laughing, even Elissa because she had been told that story.

"Damn, it was only one time! And it wasn't even my fault!" Chad protested.

Laughing and reminiscing, everyone slowly started to fall asleep.

Before Gabi did in Troy's arms, he whispered, "I love you Brie, forever and always."

She replied, "I love you too wildcat," and then kissed him, drifting off to sleep.


	18. A Little Run In, With A New Addition

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of **_**Bless The Broken Road**_**. I'm soooo sorry that it has taken me soo long to get this updated along with my other stories, but I'm running low on ideas, and I'm running low on time between sports, school, and everything else going on. So please please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the characters not in the movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**A Little Run In, With A New Addition**

A few months had gone by and everyone was back at school. Things were going great because this year was their senior year.

"Can you believe it, we're finally seniors?" Chad asked his group of friends while sitting in the student lounge.

"I know, it feels like we just graduated high school," Zeke explained.

During everyone's conversations, they didn't notice the basketball coaches daughter walk in.

"Troy, daddy wants to talk to you for a minute," she said flipping her fake blond hair over her shoulders.

"Okay," he said getting up from this position next to his wife and walking out, but not before kissing her lovingly on the lips.

Once he walked out Sharpay said to everyone, "her father's the last person that wants to talk to him right now."

"Gee Sharpay, what gave you that idea?" Taylor asked sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You know, she reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it," Jason stated.

Everyone looked at one another and said at the same time, "SHARPAY!"

"I resent that, but totally agree."

**In The Hallway**

"So, what does coach want to talk to me about?" Troy asked completely clueless.

"Daddy doesn't want to talk to you silly," Hilary said.

"Umm…okay…," he said uneasily.

"You know Troy, if you were with me," she stated walking closer.

"We could have a lot," she finished, now pinning him to the wall.

"Hilary get over it! Do you see this?" he asked holding up his left hand.

"It's a wedding band, meaning I'm happily married to the love of my life! Nothing's EVER going to change that either. She means the world to me. So guess what? You need to get over yourself and learn that you don't always get what you want. Oh, and go ahead, tell your dad, but I'm sure he won't be too happy when I tell him everything you've tried to do. So stay away from me and you go anywhere near my friends, and especially Gabriella, my wife, you'll be sorry!" Troy exclaimed and stormed off back to the student lounge.

"Well Troy, I'm glad to hear how that went down," Ryan said as soon as Troy walked back in.

"Yeah she really pisses me off. You would think she'd get the hint. I mean Sharpay did. No offense. One thing's for sure though Brie be careful don't fall for any of her tricks," he said to her.

Gabriella, turning to Troy said, "There's nothing to worry about Wildcat, I'm not falling for anything."

"That's my girl," he said, then kissed her.

"Well, now that that's settled…" Ryan started but was interrupted by Taylor screaming.

"Oh My Gosh!"

"Tay, baby what's wrong?" Chad asked his voice dripping with concern and worry.

"My water just broke."

That's all she had to say and the group was going nuts. Chad, helping her to the car, Gabriella running to get Taylor's overnight bag, while Sharpay is dialing the number of the hospital to let them know she's coming.

"Troy, will you call our parents and tell them to meet us at the hospital?" Chad asked while walking out the door.

"Sure thing man," he replied.

"Wow, I'm extremely impressed at how calm Chad is right now," Kelsi told everyone.

Agreeing, Sharpay said, "I know, I would expect him to be running around like a chicken with his head cut off right now."

"Okay, let's get going," Zeke announced heading out the door.

Once at the hospital Taylor was taken into a wheelchair while being brought to a room. Chad, on the other hand was filling out papers.

About 20 minutes later everyone arrived running in asking tons of questions.

"How's Taylor doing?" Elissa asked.

"She's only at about 2 centimeters right now, so we've got a while and she's doing great," he answered.

Just as he finished his sentence his parents along with Taylor's walked in.

"Chad, how's she doing?" asked Laura McKessie.

"She's doing fine, she's at about 2 centimeters so we've got a while. But, I'm going to go in with her," he said.

Before leaving, he gave his mother a hug along with his father and John McKessie.

"He's nervous, isn't he Troy?" Matt Danforth asked his "other" son.

"It's obvious he is, but when Taylor said her water broke he handled it very calmly."

For quite a while everyone just sat in the waiting room, awaiting the arrival for the new addition to their big family.

**With Chad and Taylor**

"AHHHH," Taylor screamed as another contraction hit.

"Just squeeze as hard as you need to," Chad told to her as she held his hand.

A minute later a nurse walked in and checked her.

"Okay Taylor, you're fully dialated, so I'm going to get the doctor and Chad, you need to put scrubs on," she said walking out.

"Chad, you're NEVER touching me again!" she screamed.

"Okay Taylor, on the count of 3 I want you to push as hard as you can. 1…2…3!"

She gave one great push with a loud scream while Chad's holding her hand and pushing her hair out of her face with the other.

"You're doing great Tay," Chad said.

"One last push Taylor."

With that one last push the room was filled with the sound of a baby's cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord off your baby, Dad?" the doctor asked Chad.

"I'm so proud of you Tay, you were amazing," Chad said kissing her.

The nurse came back with their baby wrapped in a pink blanket all cleaned up.

"Congratulations mom and dad, it's a beautiful healthy baby girl."

She handed the little child to Taylor as she just held her and admired her.

"She's beautiful Chad."

"Just like her mother, she has your eyes," he said looking at her big round brown eyes.

"Why don't you go get the others," she said to him.

As everyone saw Chad they all jumped up from their seats.

All he said was, "It's a girl, and I'm a dad."

Everyone cheered as they walked to her room.

When they walked in, they stopped to take in the sight of the new mother with her newborn.

"Congratulations Taylor!" her mother and Chad's said giving her hugs.

"She's beautiful," Jason stated.

"Gabi, Troy, would you like to hold your God-daughter?" Chad asked.

"What?" they both asked puzzled.

"We want you two to be her God-parents."

"Us?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you two, she wouldn't exist," Taylor explained.

Looking at her husband, Gabriella answered, "We'd be honored."

Handing the girl to Gabriella she couldn't help but smile.

Troy too was very into the idea of holding a baby.

Holding the small girl it really made Gabriella want a baby of her own.

"Troy…" she said looking from him to the baby in her arms.

"I promise Brie, within the next year and a half, we can have our own," he answered kissing her temple.

"So, does this cutie have a name?" Ryan asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth Marie Danforth. Born October 13, 2010 at 7:15 P.M. at 6 pounds 8 ounces and was 8 inches long," Chad answered very proud.

Taylor and Chad now had their own little family, which fit perfectly into their big Wildcat Family.

* * *

**A/N… Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. But now that I've gotten this up, I have a few more ideas for this story. Lemme know what you think.**


	19. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters not in the movie.**

Chapter 18:

Babysitting

"Chad, will you go get Lizzie please, I need to feed her," Taylor asked looking at the clock.

Getting up, Chad nodded and walked into the one month old girls' room.

"How's my little girl doing? Are you hungry?" he cooed his daughter.

He picked her up out of her crib, kissed her lightly on the forehead and brought her to the living room to her mom.

"Hey Troy, Gabs, I didn't hear you guys come in," he greeted his closest friends, handing Lizzie to Taylor.

"Troy over here didn't knock, he just walked in," Gabriella pointed to her husband sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less," Chad laughed.

"So, what's up?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Brie and I thought that we'll watch Lizzie while you and Chad go out. We'll keep her for the night so you two can have some time alone," Troy answered while taking Lizzie from Taylor and winking at Chad.

"We couldn't ask you guys to do that," Taylor replied.

"You didn't ask, we offered. Besides, we're right across the hall. We'll, well Troy will carry her crib to our place while you two do whatever you want. We want to do this," Gabi told her friends.

Chad and Taylor exchanged glances and finally gave into their friends request.

"Alright, thank you so much," Chad said.

"No problem man. We love this little cutie," Troy replied while tickling the young girl.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmshsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy was sitting on the floor in the middle of the living room in their apartment with Lizzie surrounded by her toys while Gabriella was in the kitchen making grilled cheese.

As Gabi looked on to her husband and best friends' baby she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait until they had their own babies.

"Troy, I think you're having more fun with those toys than Lizzie is."

"Well, excuse me Mrs. Bolton, I'm sorry that I'm having fun," he laughed.

She walked over and sat down next to the two and joined in the fun.

It's true that time does fly when you're having fun, because before they knew it, it was 7:30 and Lizzie needed to be fed again.

As Gabi was feeding her, Troy was picking up the toys.

When Troy looked at Gabi holding and feeding Lizzie, a smile spread to his face. She was so gentle and good with babies, he knew that she'll make a perfect mom in the near future.

As the duo was putting the little girl to bed, she was a little fussy so Troy started to sing.

(**Troy**, Gabriella, _Both_)

**Christopher Robin and I walked along**

**Under branches lit up by the moon**

**Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore**

**As our days disappeared all too soon**

**But I've wandered much further today than I should**

**And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood**

_So help me if you can_

_I've got to get back_

_To the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised_

_There's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do

Got a honey jar stuck on his nose

_He came to me asking help and advice_

And from here no one knows where he goes

So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there

How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

_Help me if you can_

_I've got to get back to the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised_

_There's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

It's hard to explain how a few precious things

Seem to follow throughout all our lives

**After all's said and done I was watching my son**

**Sleeping there with my bear by his side**

**So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going**

**I swear that old bear whispered**

"_Boy welcome home"_

_Believe me if you can _

_I've finally come back _

_To the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_What do you know_

_There' s so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds in the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin_

_Back to the ways of Christopher Robin_

_Back to the days of Pooh_

**Ooohh**

Ooohh

As they finished singing, they kissed then looked down to see the little girl was sound asleep.

"Good song choice Wildcat," she said to him.

"It's the one my parents used to sing to me when I was a baby, plus, I love Winnie the Pooh," he answered.

They walked into the living room and sat together on the couch, Troy with his arm around her, while her head was on his chest.

"Really makes you want your own doesn't she?" Gabi, asked not looking up.

"I know Brie, I know. And I was thinking," he said.

"Whoa, that's a…" but she was silenced by a pair of lips meeting hers.

"Not funny baby, but anyways I was thinking and it's totally up to you, but we could start trying the last few months of school, if you want to," he said with a hint of hope in his voice.

She didn't' even think twice, all she did was jump up from her position, kiss him and then hug him.

"Troy, I love you and I want to. It would be a perfect time. I mean, I if I do get pregnant, I won't show for graduation and we already have the house, it's perfect Troy. You're perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too Brie. I thought you'd agree. I thought I wanted to wait until we had jobs, but being with Lizzie has really made me see that I also want to be a young dad too. Obviously not as young as my dad was, but I still want to be able to play basketball or any other sport that they decide to play with them when they go to East High. I love you Brie," he replied kissing her temple.

The next thing they heard was a loud crash coming from the dorm next to theirs. They weren't sure what it was, but it scared Gabriella, and they hoped it didn't wake up Lizzie. Thankfully it didn't.

A few minutes later, they heard yelling, and then the door slam, which unfortunately did wake up Lizzie.

Troy told Gabi not to go, that he would.

He brought the crying baby to the living room and sat down trying to stop her from crying.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl, don't cry," he cooed her.

Seeing the way Troy interacted with her, just made Gabriella fall more in love with him if that was even possible.

He finally got her to settle down, and he put her back into her crib, where she fell back into a deep sleep.

Troy walked back to find that his wife wasn't there, so he went to their room. She wasn't there either, but then he noticed the bathroom door was closed.

She walked out in a pair of flannel bottoms with one of Troy's old East High basketball t-shirts on.

She went to get into bed, but Troy stopped her by kissing her passionately.

They continued to kiss, putting all they had into it.

"You know," Troy said between kisses.

"It wouldn't hurt to start practicing," he finished smirking.

She smiled then pulled him back down her kiss her, and that was all the reaction he needed.


	20. A Christmas Surprise

**Hey everyone. I hope you all had a good holiday. Here's the next chapter, I know it's a bit late, but I've been having some personal problems that I needed to get under control before I continued with the story. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 20: **

**A Christmas Surprise**

"Troy, come on we're going to be late if you don't hurry up," Gabriella yelled to her husband.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he answered walking down the stairs to the living room while putting on his watch.

"Let's go," he said grabbing her hand and kissing her.

When they got to Troy's parents house they were welcomed with open arms by his parents and Gabi's mom.

"Troy, Gabi, it's so good to see you," both Karen and Sarah exclaimed giving them hugs.

"You too," they replied together.

"Hey dad," Troy said, shaking his father's hand then giving him a hug as well.

"Hey son."

"Hey Gabs."

"Hey Jack," she replied giving him a hug.

"Let's go inside," Sarah directed.

"I'll be in, in a second, I'm going to get the bags," Troy said.

"Alright, you need help Troy?" his father asked.

"Nah, it's okay dad."

"Mom, Jack, Sarah, can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell Troy yet," Gabriella asked.

"Sure, what's up honey?" her mother asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said hesitantly.

"Congratulations! It's about time!" both mothers exclaimed.

"Jack?" she asked.

All he did was hug her tight, then whispered in her ear, "Thank you for making me a grandfather. I love you Gabi,"

Gabriella was touched, ever since her and Troy started dating back in Junior year of High School, Jack became like her father, so this meant a lot to her.

When they pulled away, all she did was smile.

"How are you planning on telling Troy?" Jack asked.

"I've got a plan, and you'll see it tomorrow," she answered.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone fell silent.

"Well, I can see you were talking about me, I hope it was good," Troy laughed.

"It was, don't worry baby," Gabi replied kissing him.

"Hey dad, you wanna play some basketball? We haven't done that in a while," Troy asked his dad.

"Sure."

As they walked out the back door and to the basketball court the two mothers turned to Gabriella.

"So, do you wanna let us know how you're going to tell him?" Sarah asked.

Laughing, Gabriella replied, "No, not particularly."

Outside, Troy and his dad were having a little bit of a heart to heart talk.

"So dad, what were you talking about?"

"Nothing important son," he answered while Troy made a perfect 3.

"What are you so happy about?" Jack asked.

"What makes you think that I'm so happy?" he asked smiling.

"You haven't stopped smiling, and you haven't missed a shot."

"Okay, you know me too well. Gabi and I have been talking about having a baby soon. So I'm just excited about it. We're hoping that she'll be about a month along by graduation," he answered smiling.

His father just smiled.

"_She'll be more than a month along by graduation,_" Jack thought.

"That's great son, you'll make a great dad."

"Dad, I know that we've had our differences over the years and haven't always seen eye to eye, but I want you to know that I've appreciated everything you've ever done for me. And I know I haven't said it as much as I should, but thank you and I love you dad. I just hope that I can be half the dad to my kids that you were and still are to me."

Jack was so touched by his son that he had watery eyes. He never knew his son felt that way.

"That means so much Troy, and I love you too."

The three women were listening through the kitchen window and were just as touched.

"Wow, Troy's never said anything that deep to Jack," Sarah exclaimed.

"He's going to be a great dad," Karen told the two.

"When you tell him Gabs, he'll be ecstatic," Sarah said.

"Boys come on in and shower we need to get stuff ready," Sarah called from the kitchen.

It was Christmas Eve and the Bolton's were having their annual Christmas Eve Party.

"Troy, don't even think about hugging and/or kissing me until you shower," Gabi scolded as the duo walked in the kitchen door.

"Damn son, shot down," his father said laughing, walking to his wife.

"You either Jack," Sarah scolded as well.

"Haha dad, shot down!" Troy laughed at his father.

A few hours later the party was in full swing.

"Taylor, Chad, how's Lizzie doing?" Jack asked.

"She's doing great, your son has her right now," Chad answered.

"Troy, let your dad hold her," Taylor told him.

"Fine, here dad," Troy said handing over his niece.

"Awe, she's so cute you two, she has Chad's curly hair, and Taylor's big brown eyes," he said cooing the little girl.

"Troy, where's Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"Good question, last I saw her she was talking with Jason and Kelsi."

He found her, and noticed that she was yawning. It was late and everyone was almost gone except for a select few.

"Come on babe, let go to bed," Troy said to his yawning wife.

They exchanged hugs with their parents and then headed up to Troy's old room.

"Good-night princess. I love you." Troy told her kissing her temple and wrapping his strong arm around her waist.

"I love you too wildcat," she replied kissing his lips while placing her head on his chest.

The next morning Troy was the first to wake up, at 6:30.

He looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms and smiled.

"_How did I get so lucky?" _he asked himself.

"I wonder the same thing," she said stretching.

"How did you…?"

"I just did."

"Hmm let's go wake them," she said smiling then jumping out of bed putting one of Troy's East High sweatshirts on.

When then walked to each room, they were surprised to find they were both empty.

"We're downstairs," Karen called.

They walked down to the living room and found all three were sitting around the Christmas Tree.

"Merry Christmas."

After everyone opened their presents, Gabi got up from her place next to Troy and walked upstairs.

"Where's she going?" he asked to no one in particular.

When she came back down she had a shirt box in her hands wrapped in red and white.

"Merry Christmas Troy," she said handing him the box.

"Gabi, we agreed…" he started.

"Just open it baby," she said smiling.

As he opened the box, his mouth dropped.

He pulled out the tiny yellow baby outfit, with the little rattle.

"Brie…" he asked.

"There's more," she replied.

And there was, he pulled out the note and read it.

"**See you soon daddy."**

"Brie, you're pregnant?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes Troy, we're having a baby," she exclaimed smiling.

He just smiled bigger if that was even possible, jumped up and engulfed Gabi in a giant hug, then kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much," he told her, placing his hand on her still flat stomach.

"That was a clever idea Gabi," Sarah commented.

"Whoa, you knew?" Troy asked.

"We all knew," his dad answered.

"Now I know why you kept the baby conversation up while we were playing basketball," he said to his dad.

They all just laughed, and sat around talking.

"This is the best Christmas present ever Brie, thank you, I love you," he whispered.

"You're welcome, and I love you too," she replied.

He then leaned over and kissed her.

**There you go, Chapter 20. Well, now Gabi's pregnant, so I need to start thinking of baby names, and if it should be a boy or a girl. I know that this chapter is a little late with Christmas, but I was planning to post it before, but I never got the chance. Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon. Lemme know what you think.**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo**

**Keri**


	21. A Very Special Troyella Valentine's Day

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter, it's a fluffy Troyella Valentine's day one. Hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 21:**

**A Very Special Troyella Valentine's Day**

A few months had gone by, and the group soon found themselves a few days away from Valentine's Day.

"So guys, have anything special planned for the girls?" Jason asked his friends while drinking some water from his bottle that was by the tree.

"I'm taking Sharpay on a balloon ride over the town, and then going to have a candle lit dinner under the stars in her favorite part of the park," Zeke replied smiling.

"All day I'm going to do everything around the house. Clean, take care of Lizzie, cook, you name it. She's going to relax. Then our parents are watching Lizzie for the night so we can have a romantic night alone," Chad said.

"Holy shit! Chad's going to cook, clean **and** take care of Lizzie? Write this down. What the hell is the world coming to?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Cross, what are you doing for Kels?"

"I'm not sure, she said she wanted to plan it," he answered.

"What about you Captain?" Chad asked.

"Yeah dude, what are you going to do for Gabs?" Zeke asked.

"Honestly guys, I'm not sure yet. I've had ideas but they're all lame. This has to be totally special and romantic. I mean our first Valentine's Day I asked her to be my girlfriend. Our second was our first time senior year. Third I cooked and did everything. Then our last Valentine's Day I brought her to her favorite place because she wanted to see fresh snow, so I brought her to the Ski Lodge. I have no idea what I'm going to do this year."

"Wow Troy, those are some pretty special Valentine's Days. They all top ours by far!" Chad exclaimed.

"Yeah, who knew you could be such a romantic softy?" Jason said laughing.

"Shut it Jas," Troy shot back.

"Damn Jas, everyone's telling you to stuff it today, maybe that means you should just be quiet," Zeke said to him.

"Well Troy, do you want to try and top them this year or what?"

"Top it, and I think I just thought of the perfect way how. I need to take Brie to the doctors, see you guys later," he said running to his truck.

As he was pulling out, Chad turned to the others and said, "Who knew that their first time was senior year? I thought it was the summer before!"

That comment earned him getting the basketball thrown at his bushy head by Zeke.

"Dude, shut up!"

As Troy was driving, he started to think of lyrics for the song he was going to write for Gabriella.

"_I met you at the club that night  
where I was spinning records  
and my heart said  
hey now  
hey now  
hey now  
hey now  
yaaaow"_

"_Perfect,"_ he thought

"Brie baby I'm back!" Troy yelled walking through the front door of her mom's house.

"In the kitchen!" she shouted back.

He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands on her small bump and kissed her neck softly.

"Mm Brie you smell amazing," he told her.

"Thanks, but you don't, so go shower so we can go for the appointment."

"Alright, I'll be down in 20 minutes," he answered pulling off his wife-beater and heading up the stairs.

Gabi couldn't help but stare as he walked away.

"_His abs still get me every time," _she thought.

"Hello," Gabriella said answering the phone.

"Hey Gabi, is Troy right there?" Jack asked his daughter-in-law.

"He's actually in the shower Jack. I told him he needed to not smell like sweat when we go to the doctors," she laughed.

"Oh, that's right; you get to find out the sex of the baby. What are you hoping for?"

"Well, I'm hoping for a girl, but I'm sure that Troy wants a boy."

"He'll be happy with either as long as the baby is healthy," he told her.

"Besides, if it is a girl, basketball will be in her blood, she's a Bolton," he said to her proudly.

Laughing she replied, "Yeah, you're right. Well, I just heard the water shut off, and we need to get going, I'll have Troy call you later?"

"Stop by the house on your way back to your moms to tell us the news, your mom is stopping by after work."

"Okay, good-bye Jack," she said then hung up.

"What did dad want?" Troy asked walking out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans, no shit and a in hand drying his hair.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but we need to stop by the house on the way back from the appointment and let them know the news. My mom's stopping by there after work," she told her husband.

Throwing on a tee-shirt, he looked in the mirror quickly then looked at his watch and said, "All right princess, let's get going."

"Troy," Gabi said once they were on the road.

"Yeah Brie?" he asked.

"What are you hoping for?"

Gabi was expecting him to say a boy, but she was surprised by his answer.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as we have a healthy baby then I'm thrilled. Although, I wouldn't mind having a sweet little beautiful girl like you," he told her taking her hand in his.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. Everyone probably thinks that I want a boy that I can teach to play basketball, but truthfully, I've always wanted a baby girl. Besides, who says that if we have a daughter she couldn't play basketball? Our baby's a Bolton, basketball's in the Bolton blood," he laughed.

"You know," she said to him, "that's exactly what your dad said."

As they pulled into a parking stop, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Let's go find out what we're having," he said to her.

"Hello Gabi, Troy, you're here to find out the sex of the baby correct?" Dr. O'Reilly asked.

"Yes sir," Troy answered.

"Well, let's see, oh yes," he mumbled.

"Okay, there's good news, exciting news, and great news, which would you like first?"

The couple looked at each other then Gabi answered, "The exciting."

"Well, you're having twins, one boy and one girl, and they are both extremely healthy."

"Twins?!?!" they said together.

"Yes, twins."

Walking out of the doctor's office, the duo had very wide smiles.

"I can't believe that we're having twins!" Gabi exclaimed.

"I know baby, this is great!" Troy replied.

"Let's go tell our parents."

"Mom, Sarah, Jack guess what!" Gabi yelled walking through the door.

"What, what? Is it a boy or a girl?" the mother's asked together.

"Both, we're having twins!" they exclaimed together.

"Congratulations!"

"I'm proud of you son," Jack said, "You're both going to be so great at being parents."

A few hours later the couple decided to head back to Gabi's moms to get their stuff, then they wanted to stay at their own house.

"Troy, I'm so excited," she said to her husband.

"I am too Brie, but let's go to bed, you're tired, and I'm tired," he replied laughing but that was cut short by a yawn.

"Troy, what about for a boy?"

"I love it, and I was thinking for a girl?"

"It's perfect baby."

The days had gone by and it was now Valentine's Day. Troy was relieved that he finished the song in time and that it was perfect for Gabi.

That morning Gabriella had woken up to the wonderful smell of food coming from downstairs in the kitchen.

Walking down the stairs, Gabi stopped short at the sight of her husband with an old gray Each High shirt with 'Bolton' and '14' written on the back with matching red shorts, putting the last of the breakfast on the kitchen table.

Feeling a pair of beautiful eyes on him, Troy turned around, smiled, and then walked over to his wife.

Placing his arms around her waist, he kissed her gently then whispered in her ear, "Good morning baby, Happy Valentine's Day, I love you."

"Now, that's a way to wake up," she smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Are you hungry?" he asked directing her to the table.

"Actually, yes, I am."

"Well, you've got a choice of chocolate chip pancakes, omelets, waffles with whipped cream and strawberries or blueberries, or anything else that you want. Today is your day."

"Aw, than you baby, you're the greatest. I love you," she replied kissing his cheek as she sat down in the chair he pulled out for her.

"So Brie, before you ask, I have a special night in planned for this years Valentine's Day, is that alright?"

"That's perfect."

"Well, good, I'm glad you think its perfect princess. Now I have to set up everything, so I planned for you to go out with our moms, sound good?" he asked pouring the orange juice.

"Mhm," she answered chewing her pancakes.

After helping Troy clean up, she went upstairs to get ready for the day with the mom's, for they would be there in 30 minutes.

"Brie, they're here," Troy said walking into the bedroom.

"Okay wildcat," she told him.

"What time should I be home?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You don't need to worry about that," he replied while wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"And don't think about asking any questions because they pinky promised they wouldn't say anything," he told her laughing.

"Aw man," she pouted.

"Alright, you need to get going. I love you," he told her kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too wildcat."

Once Troy heard the car leave the driveway, he dialed the familiar number.

"Okay dad, they're gone."

"Alright, I'll be there in 5," he said to his son.

hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"So Gabi, how's everything with the pregnancy going?" Sarah asked as they walked into the mall.

"It's good. I was lucky not to get any morning sickness. I haven't had any mood swings yet either, luckily for Troy," she told them laughing.

"Well, honey, that's great," her mom told her.

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" Maria asked.

"Well," she started, "we have already picked out the names, but we're not telling anyone until they're born."

"Well, that's fair enough. Let's go into that baby store," Sarah suggested.

As soon as they walked into the, something, or someone rather, caught Gabriella's attention.

"Hilary," she scoffed under her breath, hoping the others didn't hear her, but she wasn't lucky enough.

"Who's Hilary?" Maria asked.

"The basketball coaches daughter, who wants Troy and won't stop until she gets him," Gabi replied coldly.

"Aw sweetie, don't worry about Troy. He may be easily persuaded, but when it comes to you, he'll never break down. He loves you and nothing's going to come between the two of you," Sarah assured her.

"Gabriella, it's so nice to see you!" Hilary exclaimed, but she wasn't a good actress, for you could tell she was being fake.

"Hi Hilary," she said

"What are you, oh my gosh, you're pregnant!" Hilary said.

"Yes, I am," Gabi said back, wishing she could just walk away.

"It's Troy's right? Oh of course it's Troy's what am I saying?" she laughed with that fake laugh of hers.

Gabriella looked at Sarah and Maria with a look on her face saying, "what the hell, bitch."

Seeing this, Maria decided that it was time to step in and save her daughter.

"Gabi, we need to get you home, Troy's ready."

"Okay mami," she said, giving her a look of thanks.

"Bye Hilary."

"Bye _Brie_."

Once in the car, Gabriella let out a very frustrated sigh.

"See what I told you? I can't believe she had the nerve to ask if they were Troy's! And she called my Brie, only Troy's allowed to call me Brie, that bitch."

"I know, with the look on your face, I thought you were going to kill her," Sarah stated.

"But mija, if looks could kill, she would have been dead **and** buried in 2 seconds flat!" Maria exclaimed proud of her daughter.

"Thanks mami."

"Well, here we are," Sarah said pulling into their driveway.

"Thanks, I had fun, I'll talk to you both tomorrow," Gabi replied.

"Have a wonderful time, and tell Troy we said hi, tu amour," her mother told her.

"Love you too, bye."

When Gabriella walked into the house, she was shocked.

The dinning room table had two plates with a home cooked meal of spaghetti, apple juice, (since Gabi can't drink) and two candles.

She looked for her husband, and finally saw him walk out of the kitchen.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby, I love you so much," he said to her kissing her lovingly.

"I love you too Wildcat," she replied giving him another kiss.

"Troy, this looks wonderful. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes, actually I did," he replied smiling proudly.

Once they finished eating, Troy brought her into the living room here he had the fireplace lit, along with a few other candles being their only source of light.

"Brie," he started, "I wanted this to be special because it's our last without kids, and because I want to show you how much I love you."

With that he pulled out his guitar and started to play.

"I wrote this for you Brie, and only you."

_I met you at the club that night  
Where I was spinning records  
And my heart said  
hey now  
hey now  
hey now  
hey now  
yaaaow_

You said you were pleased to meet me  
Through the sweet smell of your perfume and  
blew me  
away now  
away now  
away now  
away now  
yaaaow

Later on that week we went out,  
Talked under the stars until the next  
day now  
day now  
day now  
day now  
yaaaow

You drank your fruitopia  
And we never ran out of things to  
say now  
say now  
say now  
say now  
yaaow

Every minute I'm not with you  
I hope I'll see you soon  
There's just something that happens  
When you walk into the room

And instantly I feel so completed  
It hits me right about the time you kiss my cheek  
And you give me this feeling  
It's like no other feeling  
But it knocks me off my feet

Please don't ask me what I like about you  
Cause it's every little thing you do  
And that's just the way you make me feel

And I don't think  
That there are any others out there like you  
And I wont blink cause that would mean  
I would miss a second beside you

And maybe you know what I mean  
Or maybe this is just a dream  
I pinch myself just to make sure  
But I'm still here and there you are  
I wonder why we just met now  
It just kind of happened somehow  
But here we are together and  
That's all that matters in the end

_And instantly I feel so completed  
It hits me right about the time you kiss my cheek  
And you give me this feeling  
It's like no other feeling  
But it knocks me off my feet_

Please don't ask me what I like about you  
Cause it's every little thing you do  
And that's just the way you make me feel

You can never ask for too much  
Cause I'd travel the world just to feel your touch and  
That's just the way you make me feel

As Troy lightly strummed the last few cords of the song, he could see that Gabi had tears in her eyes.

"Troy that was the sweetest thing that you've ever done. Did you really write that?" she asked as Troy sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Yeah Brie, I wrote it all by myself. No help from Kelsi, no help from anyone. I wanted to make this a special Valentine's Day."

"Well Troy, you made this the best one yet. And all the other ones were amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it baby girl."

Smiling, Troy picked Gabi up bridal style, and blew out the few candles that were in the living room, knocked over the water bucket onto the fire, then carried Gabriella upstairs to their room, her laughing the entire way.

**Well, there's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I was planning on having it up before Valentine's Day, but that's okay. Lemme know what you think.**

**R&R.**

**Keri xo**


End file.
